My Candy Girl
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Five sugary sweet kisses for Tyzula Week. *COMPLETE*
1. Rock Candy

**Tyzula Week has come again! Yay! All of these are for the prompt "candy" but I'll probably work in some of the others. I'm really thrilled to do another kissing series. I think they're my thing XD. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rock Candy**

Ty Lee couldn't be blamed for her actions. She was young and sucking every single shred of that weird but delicious Earth Kingdom rock candy. Azula looked upon it with disdain, and Ty Lee _did_ care deeply about her opinion, but she loved eating it so much more.

"We should," Ty Lee said before pausing to gulp down a rock that scraped her throat. Azula cocked an eyebrow at that. " _enjoy_ the different culture. They have amazing rock candy stuff. I mean, where do they get it?"

"How are you able to focus on candy when we have a mission that could get us tortured to death?"

"Only if we fail! And we never do! You never do, I mean!"

"Yes. That is right. I suppose our streak of bad luck comes from circumstance and the fact that my _trusted_ elite soldiers do not take this hunt seriously." Azula saw Ty Lee's eyes return to the green candy and she then knocked it out of Ty Lee's hand. It crashed onto the ground, but some of it was still intact. Ty Lee's eyes glowed before Azula caught her. "Do _not_ eat that off of the ground. I am only saying that I think we are not children anymore."

"Permission to speak freely, my captain?"

"Your princess." Azula felt strange when she said that. Almost as if the words made her feel uncomfortable and some other weird sensation. "Yes, you can tell me that candy is also eaten by adults."

"How are you such a mind reader?" Ty Lee chimed, tugging gently at Azula's arm to return to the general store that sold the rock candy.

"Stop pulling me towards the store," Azula said and Ty Lee hesitated for a moment.

"In my sort of professional opinion, I think you work too much. I think you could use a break to eat some candy and let me give you a good time once in a while."

"That was somewhat sexual phrasing."

Ty Lee studied Azula before pulling her out of the foot traffic. She almost bowed before she caught herself. Maybe Azula was right about Ty Lee being too careless while under cover.

"Do you want it to be sexual phrasing?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula did not know the right answer at first.

"Yes," the princess replied. She decided to say what made her hands shake instead of saying the _right_ thing.

Because Ty Lee was leaning in to kiss her in front of a candy shop with sticky, disgusting but beautiful lips, and Azula knew it was going to be her eventual downfall.

It did taste too good.

Ty Lee was a distraction.

Then Ty Lee kissed Azula again.

Ty Lee was a welcome distraction.

Even if their lips got stuck together in public.


	2. Cinnamon Pops

**Cinnamon Pops**

"I can be nurturing," Azula argued.

Ty Lee weakly smiled.

"I know you can, honey!" She smiled, but it was evident that she was lying.

Azula studied the cinnamon pop in her hand. It was untouched, because she bought it on a whim. Princess Azula did _nothing_ on a whim, but she was in the store with Izumi and could not help herself.

"Do you remember when kids used to eat these on dares?" Azula asked, smirking.

"They're sweet if you can suffer through the pure cinnamon part first," Ty Lee said.

"Oh, so you've finished one before?" Azula purred, and Ty Lee felt the sting. She grabbed the cinnamon pop out of Azula's hand before the trained killer could even react. "I don't believe you."

"I'll show you," Ty Lee snapped. She looked at it and then shoved it into her mouth.

That was horrible. She removed it and coughed.

"You have to ease your way in."

"No," Ty Lee said, the word distorted by her unwilling and raging tongue. "No, that's why nobody ever finishes one. They do it too slow and then give up. That's why I married you before you could make me hate you!"

"Don't make this into a metaphor. I will put that into your eye if you make this into a metaphor," Azula said.

"I don't know what that is, but I won't." Ty Lee shook her head. When she put the cinnamon pop in again, Azula felt like she just saw Ty Lee punch herself in the face.

That made a dragon within her roar, and so she grabbed the stick and dropped it, crushing the candy beneath her heal.

"Don't torture yourself," Azula barked.

"Kiss it better," Ty Lee replied with her eyes dewy.

Azula could not resist that.

She kissed Ty Lee on the lips and then pulled away. That _bit_. Then, however, she could taste the sweetness hidden beneath that dare-inducing exterior.

"Perhaps you aren't a liar," Azula concluded.

Ty Lee could do nothing but laugh.


	3. Sour Dragons

**Sour Dragons**

Mai stopped holding her breath in hopes of either keeping quiet or passing out and could not contain herself anymore.

"No, those candies are not meant for two people. They are meant for one person. Stop doing that. I will make you both bleed to death if you keep doing that," Mai attempted desperately.

It was no use.

They still decided to be the worst kind of couple ever. Azula did it merely to spite Mai; Ty Lee did it because she thought Azula was being sweet and kind for once.

Mai hated both of them, as she watched the sour dragon snap and their lips touch in a disgustingly passionate kiss.


	4. Gummy Lion-Bears

**Gummy Lion-Bears**

"You are far too old to be playing with those," Azula chided, staring disdainfully at her fiancée.

It was a hot summer evening and Ty Lee was making candy into dolls. Azula could not avoid the glaring fact that Ty Lee was also eating said candy off of the ground.

"You're right, princess, but I _am_ playing with them," Ty Lee replied, smiling and returning to her gummy lion-bears. Azula continues to lie on the cool stone floor, avoiding the heat and avoiding this absurd scene. "And now I'm eating them. I eat them two at a time so they don't have to die alone."

She popped two in her mouth without breaking eye contact. Azula cocked an eyebrow and decided to play along.

"I slowly pull them apart to maximize their suffering," the princess said, being completely and totally honest.

"Do you make one watch as you rip apart its screaming little friend?" Ty Lee asked with her mouth full. She made torture sound so fun and cute; that was the best of reasons to marry her.

"You look too excited by that for your own good," Azula remarked.

"I _always_ look excited," Ty Lee replied and it was an honest response.

"Stop playing with them on the floor, at least. Don't eat them off the floor. I don't need a wife and a child so quickly," Azula said.

Ty Lee examined the two she had in her hand and looked for somewhere to set them. Azula was patient until they ended up set on _her_. They were distorted as Azula's gaze fixated on them. Ty Lee walked them across Azula's stomach as if this were hysterical – which it was not.

"They are very interested in what might be under your shirt."

"Take those off of me. If you put gummy lion-bears under my shirt I will slowly pull you apart to – you didn't even let me finish my empty threat before disobeying me. I am calling off our engagement."

Ty Lee winked.

"I'm also very interested in what might be under your shirt," she breathily said.

Azula had no answer to that.

Ty Lee kissed her with her sticky lips and it was inexplicably sexy for both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm also posting this one as a oneshot because I really, really like it. I hope you liked it too!**


	5. Hard Candy

**Hard Candy**

"That's too sexy, stop it," Azula ordered.

Ty Lee smiled, even though she obeyed and stopped.

"Why can't I be sexy?" Ty Lee asked, batting her eyelashes.

Azula examined her with cold gold eyes. It was a comfortable and uncomfortable moment in every single inexplicable way that it could be.

"You can't be sexy because I have to focus and all I can think about is your tongue on that ridiculous candy thing," Azula sharply said, and Ty Lee's smile widened.

"Well, that's unfortunate, princess, because my lips taste _amazing_ and now you don't get to kiss them," Ty Lee chirped. This time, batting her eyelashes just seemed cruel.

"Yes, I can," Azula said, lunging forward. Ty Lee dodged and the princess had to catch herself.

Ty Lee was an excellent evader as they wound up running through the dusty palace as if they were in battle. Azula finally did tackle Ty Lee as she stumbled in front of priceless pottery.

Azula kissed her on the lips, and they _did_ , in fact, taste very good.

"I let you win," Ty Lee whispered.

Azula smirked and stood up.

"I let you win. Kissing me is the ultimate prize."

Ty Lee laughed.


End file.
